Work piece carriers for a multiple-spindle coiling machine are disclosed in German Patent No. 35 31 730 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,888). The work piece carriers are conducted by means of a conveyor belt along the individual coiling stations and other processing stations of the multiple-spindle coiling machine, and are stopped and released again at the respective coiling stations and processing stations by catches which can be moved into and out of the direction of movement of the work pieces. Each work piece carrier consists of a base plate that frictionally engages the conveyor belt, where at least two supports for the coil bodies are rigidly connected with the latter and disposed at a distance from each other. A retaining pin for coil wire remnants is disposed between the two supports. Guide rails for the base plate of the work piece carrier are disposed in a lifting device laterally of the conveyor belt in the individual coiling stations and processing stations in such a way that the work piece carriers can be lifted off the conveyor belt and again lowered on it, and that a wire guide having a cutting device associated with it is provided on a pivot arm for each coiling station. The two supports disposed on the work piece carrier make it possible to take up a already wound coil body from the coiling station by placing it on a free support of the work piece carrier and, at the same time, to transfer an unwound coil body present in a second support to the coiling station by displacing the work piece carrier by one half of a coiling station division, for example. Controlled retention and removal of the coil wire remnant is performed by means of the retaining pin disposed on the work piece carrier.